Status Effects
Status Effects are ailments allies and foes can cast to the players or other foes respectively. Effects can be caused by all characters that can either aid them or handicap them. When a character has an effect active in combat, the respective icon appears above their health bar. For example, if a character gets a Defense Up effect boosted on them, a small, green shield appears above them while active. It will disappear when enough turns are over. The player can have an unlimited amount of effects casted on them. If the player has an effect active, and the opposite of the effect gets casted while the other is active, the opposite will replace the other. Effects cannot stack-up on each other. For example, if a character has Defense Down, and another source forces the character with Defense Down again, the latter will cancel the first one. Effects can be represented as a positive or negative. Positive effects assist and help the player in battle, while negative antagonize the player and their survivability-rate. All characters have an effect-boost ability to be unlocked (usually the fourth one). Unlocking this ability gives the certain character a raise of a positive effect in combat, such as Dodge and Affliction Power. Characters with these abilities are Newtralizer, Rat King, etc. Other characters have effect-boosts that can activate at the start of a turn. For example, Leonardo has a chance to heal self 10% of max HP at the start of a turn. Another example, Donatello can raise Affliction Defense of allies at the start of a turn for 2 turns. These boosts' tiers can be upgraded just like all other abilities. Some players have the ability to dispel negative effects from allies, such as April O'Neil, Pulverizer, and Ice Cream Kitty. Others have the ability to dispel positive effects from foes, such as Kirby Bat and Baxter Stockman. Positive Effects *'Attack Up' - Raises attack power. *'Defense Up' - Raises defense. *'Critical Up' - Raises chance of a critical hit. *'Speed Up' - Raises speed of the Focus Meter. *'Dodge Up' - Raises chance of a dodge from an attack. *'Affliction Power Up' - Raises chance of casting an effect to an enemy. *'Affliction Defense Up' - Raises chance of avoiding a negative effect from an enemy. *'Energy Defense Up' - Raises defense agaisnt lasers, fire, electricity, etc. *'Taunt' - Forces the enemies to attack a single foe. *'Counter Attack' - Automatically counters an attack back when attacked by an enemy. *'Extra Attack' - Automatically attacks a second time when using basic attack. *'Call Assist' - Automatically assisted by an ally when using basic attack. *'Armor' - No blood loss in the next round. *'Stealth' - Cannot be targeted by a foe. *'Heal Over Time' - Automatically heals self at the start of a turn until worn off. *'Revenge' - Automatically counters an attack back made against an ally. *'Inmunity '- Prevent any kind of negative effects. *'Accuracy Up' - Raise your accuracy. Negative Effects *'Attack Down' - Lowers attack power. *'Defense Down' - Lowers defense. *'Speed Down' - Lowers speed of the Focus Meter. *'Accuarcy Down' - Lowers chance of hitting foes. *'Damage Over Time' - Automatically lowers health of a foe until worn off. *'Abilities Blocked' - Prevents the foe from using abilities and is forced to use basic attack. *'Stun' - Prevents the foe from taking their turn until worn off. *'Block Heal' - Prevents the foe from any sort of healing. *'Dodge Down' - Lowers chance of dodge from an attack. *'Buff Block '- Prevents the foe from get any positive effects. *'Affliction Defense Down' - Raises chance of getting a negative effect from an enemy. Trivia *Damage Over Time and Heal Over Time will cancel each other. Applying D.O.T. over H.O.T. will remove H.O.T. and apply to D.O.T. *When abilities are blocked by an Effect, characters' automatic boosts can still be initiated (ex. at the start of a turn; Attack Power raised by ?% in combat). Category:Game Mechanics Category:Effects